


Shameless

by Alyssa_bird



Series: The Person in Question Series [7]
Category: Kill Your Darlings (2013)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Manipulative Lucien, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_bird/pseuds/Alyssa_bird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither boy knew which one was the most shameless. The boy who was used or the boy who did the using?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shameless

**Author's Note:**

> Part Seven of the quiet and the not so quiet moments of the Beats.

Allen was typing away furiously at his typewriter, the loud, rapid clicking of the keys filling the air. A thick cloud of smoke surrounding him as he took greedy drags from his cigarette. 

The door then burst open loudly. "Hello, my darling Ginsy!" He heard an ever so familiar voice sing behind him. 

Allen turned to see Lucien standing in the doorway with his hands in the pockets of his khaki trousers, smiling his usual cocky grin. 

Allen turned his torso back to face his desk. "What do you need Lu?" He asked.

"You." Lucien responded.

Allen fingers froze where they were against the keys. 

"What?"

"I need you, Allen. I need a favor."

"Forget it, I'm busy." Allen rolled his eyes. 

Lucien walked over to Allen and put his hands on both his shoulders. Allen went rigid against Lucien's touch. 

Lucien leaned close to Allen's ear and whispered, "Relax,"

The taller boy then began to slowly massage Allen's shoulder blades, alternating between squeezing the tops his broad shoulders firmly and rubbing slow circles with the pads of his thumbs against Allen's shoulder blades. After a few minutes of this, Allen melted into Lucien's touch, ever so often murmuring encouragements of: "More," and "Yeah, right there. That's it."

Lucien leaned down and rested his head against Allen's shoulder, moving his hands down to roam across the younger boy's chest, his right palm resting over his heart. 

He turned his head and took Allen's earlobe between his teeth, nibbling softy. Allen began to protest and move away but Lucien had him trapped in his embrace. 

"Stop," He whispered into Allen's ear. "I'll make everything worth your while. But first, I need you to do something for me." He licked the curve of the curly-haired boy's ear, making Allen's eyes flutter shut. 

While Lucien began to suck and bite his way up and down Allen's neck, the younger boy choked out, "Wha- what do you need?" 

Lucien stopped and again rested his chin on Allen's shoulder. "I have a four page paper on The Second Great Awakening and how it influenced The Romantic Movement in the late 18th century. You know me, Allen. I can't write. Not like you. Can you just do this one thing for me?" He placed a kiss on Allen's jaw bone. "Please?"

"Lucien...I, I can't..." Allen stuttered out.

Lucien spun Allen's desk chair around to finally face him, Allen sucked in a breath, their faces were inches away from each other. Lucien's eyes were dark and unwavering as he sunk to his knees and spread apart Allen's legs, revealing the large bulge that was slowly growing in his pants.

"I can take care of that for you," Lucien said seductively, his voice low and deep. "I'll do anything you want me to, all you need to do is what I ask of you."

With his long hands Lucien began to slowly glide his hands higher and higher on Allen's thighs, getting dangerously closer to where Allen wanted to be touched the most.

Allen didn't protest as the blond swiftly began to unzip his pants, roughly pulling them down to his ankles. Lucien smirked and planted a light kiss to Allen's knee. He then started sucking his way up Allen's thigh, leaving behind a trail of red love bites. 

Allen whimpered as the blond stopped teasingly as his lips met the fabric of Allen's boxers. He then pressed his face against the younger boy's rock hard erection and gave his clothed cock a hot, wet open mouthed kiss. 

Allen arched and tried to suppress a moan by biting his bottom lip. 

Lucien had Allen right where he wanted him. He looked up at Allen's flushed face and whispered, "Do we have a deal?"

Allen nodded, "Yes, oh God. Yes, I'll do it. Just, please, hurry." He begged breathlessly. He lifted his hips to make it easier for Lucien to pull down his blue boxers. 

Lucien took in the sight of Allen, a whimpering mess, completely at the mercy of him. He had total control over the boy, he could make him do whatever he wanted. 

He slowly took hold of Allen's cock and pumped his fist up and down Allen's shaft before taking the tip in his mouth, swirling his tongue around, sucking up pre-come. Allen bit down hard on his lip, tasting blood as he grunted loudly. Allen covered his mouth to muffle the absolutely obscene moan that came out of his mouth as Lucien completely took in Allen's cock, sucking hard, his tongue doing things Allen didn't believe were possible. 

Allen had never seen a more beautiful sight than a gorgeous boy's head bobbing up and down as he took in his cock over and over again. The blond deftly switched from sucking hard and fast to slow and smoldering. 

Allen gasped as he heard heavy footsteps pass by his dorm. His eyes widened as he remembered: the door wasn't locked. Lucien kept working Allen over, not bothered by the noise just outside the door, not bothered by what could happen if someone walked in and found them together like this. The thought of getting caught, however, turned Allen on even more, it made their act more exciting. 

Lucien placed both hands on Allen's hips, keeping him from thrusting too far into his mouth. He was getting close. Allen placed his hand in Lucien's perfectly styled hair and twisted his fingers into his locks as he grew closer to his climax. Finally, when Lucien placed his tongue on the underside of Allen's prick, the younger boy came with a moan, throwing his head back as Lucien sucked down every last drop. 

Allen's chest heaved up and down as Lucien pulled away from his now softening cock. 

Lucien wiped his mouth. "I'm gonna need that paper by Thursday." He panted.

All Allen could do was nod silently, Jesus, he couldn't even remember his last name let alone what the topic of the paper was. He'd ask again later.

Lucien stood up and straightened himself. Wordlessly, he started to make his way over to the door, he turned the handle.

"I need a drink." He sighed as he left the dorm, slamming the door behind him. 

Allen was left dumbfounded, bewildered. He ran his hands over his face and through his hair. He looked over at his long forgotten cigarette standing in the ashtray. It was burned down to the bottom.

Shit.

Neither boy knew which one was the most shameless. The boy who was used or the boy who did the using?


End file.
